


Keepers Of The Night

by loveinapocket



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4152573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveinapocket/pseuds/loveinapocket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A date under the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keepers Of The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Episode 5 was awesome and I was inspired (:  
> Enjoy Creampuffs!

She leaned back against the familiar warmth wrapped around her body and gazed at the endless amount of stars twinkling teasingly in the night sky. Strong arms securing her waist and her lover’s chin resting on her shoulder, Laura lifted her arm and pointed a finger upwards.

“What is that, Carm? "

Carmilla shifted her body against the cool grass and tilted her head upwards, squinting her eyes in the midst of following the direction that Laura was pointing. And amongst the million stars, she saw a tiny bright star shining and flickering like a tiny firefly.

Using her impeccable knowledge about stars and universe, she had no problems dealing with her girlfriend’s inquisitive nature. She found it adorable actually. How was it possible that a tiny human being could have that amount of capacity for so many questions? That, she never knew.

She chuckled and pecked lightly on Laura’s cheek while satisfying Laura’s curiosity. Lips hovering just above Laura’s ear shell, she whispered her answer as though as she was sharing a secret between the closed pair.

“That…is the North star.”

The humming of her words sparked off little vibrations against her girlfriend’s sensitive ear and resulted into a frenzy of giggles about the ticklish feeling from the brunette. Carmilla smirked at her girlfriend’s enthusiastic response and continued pressing her lips intentionally against the latter’s ear, mumbling different endearments like cupcake, buttercup and other sweet things.

Laura squealed and desperately tried to shift her head but her efforts were useless against the very strong and playful vampire. Laura’s shoulders were shaking with laughter and her eyes were spilling tears. With her cheeks flushed and a hand holding her stomach, she threw a glance at the vampire while catching her breath. The vampire gleamed with happiness at her adorable goof ball.

After they have both calmed down, she then continued to explain with passion while letting Laura to play with her fingers. Laura listened attentively while playfully intertwining her fingers around Carmilla’s, nodding and responding when needed.

“People in the past have used it like a compass to guide them through voyages across the seas and deserts and they never get lost.”

Laura furrowed her brows and turned to Carmilla.

“How could they not get lost? It’s only a star.”

Carmilla gently tucked some stray strands of Laura’s beautiful hair behind her ears before looking into her favourite pair of eyes. Those lovely hazel brown eyes that dazzled and sparkled so brightly in the dark. Suddenly, Carmilla felt like she became one of the travellers or the sailors and Laura was akin to the compass in her night sky, just like the light at the end of every tunnel.

It was true though.

Ever since El left her damaged and broken, she had always been lofting around in presence but never actually living. When Laura barged into her life, she unconsciously managed to weave into Carmilla’s heart, untying all the chains around it and fixing all the broken pieces, before slowly bringing Carmilla back to life.

The vampire finally broke the silence with adoration and endearment pouring out of her eyes, hoping that the one before her could feel the same. Grazing hers lovingly over the others, she answered gently with a loop-sided grin plastered on her face.

“Now, you tell me.”

Laura blanked out for a moment, furrowing her brows even more with Carmilla’s reply. She licked her cracked lips and chewed the insides of her cheek while being deep in thoughts.

Then, the wind slowly picked up and danced gently around the girls. Carmilla’s dark curly locks flew gently with the soft caresses supplied by nature. As it died down, Laura exploded into laughters at the messy sight of her girlfriend’s hairdo which looked resounding alike to a lion’s mane and decided to lend her love a helping hand. She started intertwining her fingers between the strands and combed them neatly along the hairline. While she tucked the final stray one neatly into the pile, her eyes glanced over to Carmilla’s eyes and saw a small tiny sparkle in them.

Then, it finally clicked.

Her eyes teared for the second time that night but for a very different reason.

Upon realising the hidden meaning behind the words Carmilla mouthed, she pounced forward and hugged the love of her life. Wrapping her arms tightly around the shoulders of the vampire, she pressed her lips against Carmilla’s ears.

“I love you, Carm.”

Carmilla closed her eyes and nuzzled her face into Laura’s hair, inhaling the flowery scent coupled with the night breeze. Her heart swelled at the four words and silently promised to the keepers of the night that she would never let this adorable one go and that she would love her endlessly.

“Well, that took you long enough.”

Laura responded with a snicker and threw a slap against her girlfriend’s back.

“Shut up, you giant cheese ball.”

A grin appeared on Carmilla’s face as she engulfed the precious little one in the circle of her arms.


End file.
